School Daze: History Lesson
by AngelTalion
Summary: Tamari gives a little history lesson on Naruto and Gaara's past. Neji isn't sure he likes what he hears. LOTS OF LOMONS SASUNARU - NEJIGAARA - GAARANARU
1. Head Boy

Series: School Daze

Title: Head Boy

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the fandom. I am not making any money from this story. It in no way represents cannon.

Summary: Sasuke is named Head Boy in their school and Naruto doubts the validity of the title.

Over all series pairings (should I continue): Sasuke/Naruto; Neji/Gaara; Shikamaru/Ino; Kiba/Hinata – hits at and mention of Naruto/Gaara; Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/OFC; others as they amuse me to do so…

AN: I'm blocked on Broken Promises, well not blocked but second guessing myself. I'd written a whole chapter when I started rethinking my story plan. So instead you guys get a highschool fic cause I've been listening to too much music from my high school days. LOL If I continue with it depends on reviews, so if ya like it and want to see more say so ;0)

Bent into his locker digging out the books he'd tossed into it two full weeks ago Naruto asked his words echoing out to his friends, "I miss anything good while I was out?" Naruto in all his sixteen year old glory had managed to get chicken pox the first week of school four days in. It had been much to the amusement of his little pack of friends all of whom had managed to get it like normal kids in early grade school. Shoving spare cloths aside and his gym bag, which needed to go into his gym locker, as well as his normal class bag, school sweater and real world jacket Naruto twisted further searching out his books for the morning classes. Shikamaru just raised a brow as Naruto's t-shirt lifted revealing tanned skin and his pants slid down enough to reveal milky white. Kiba snickered ready to drop the latest bit of juicy gossip on his best friend when the red head joined them.

Gaara's head twisted turning as close to upside down as he could get standing up and he wondered for a moment how such a tall guy could get that much of himself into the fairly small school lockers. "Naruto is there a door to another world inside your locker that we don't know about?" Shikamaru grinned at Gaara shaking his head and Kiba burst out laughing. "You're a laugh riot there Gaara." Naruto muttered but in the depths of his locker it was audible.

"So Naruto are you ready for this? Hinata agreed to go out with me again. We have a second date this weekend." Kiba was grinning with twinkly eyes, lost for a moment in thoughts of his black haired angel.

"You left out the part where you're chaperoned by Neji." Shikamaru smirked leaning against the lockers next to Naruto's bending a leg and sighing. Naruto laughed inside the locker, "Shut it Shika." Kiba growled at his friend but he was pouting a little. "Right and you missed the announcement of Head Boy and Girl. Tenten managed to beat Sakura out for Head Girl. Evidentially she has the highest grades of any girl in the school so they let her take the seat despite not being in her final year. Lady Tsunade took some real heat for that one too. Sakura is third in school and top marks for her year. They made Uchiha Head Boy, but we all knew that was coming."

"HA! The Ice Prick got Head Boy? Talk about a misnomer Head Boy inspires all kinds of naughty things. Tenten probably gives a wicked BJ but that jerk off would probably shatter into a million pieces if he were offered head, let alone was asked to give it." Naruto made and exclamation of excitement as he found his chemistry book and didn't notice the lack of laughter at his comments about Sasuke. The book was in the very back under a number of papers with doodles and half hearted class noted on them. He hadn't even taken the book to class yet but after two weeks out he knew he would need it. "As for getting chaperoned by Neji well that just sucks for you man. You're never even gonna make it to second base with that uptight ass hole around." Climbing out of the locker he cracked his neck then stuffed four books into his messenger bag and then his lunch, pens, pencil and a binder full of paper. Setting his bag on the floor he turned and blue eyes went wide.

Before him stood none other than the Head Boy and his ever present if not small circle of friends. Temari, Gaara's older sister, Shino and Neji fucking Hyuuga. He was toast, he was really sure he was on the road to a quick death. He turned and glared at his friends who had innocently put enough space between themselves, Naruto and the glaring group before him. "Thanks for the warning… and support guys." He glared before crossing his arms and turning back to the group.

"You're out of uniform Uzumoki." It was the only thing Sasuke said despite his thinned mouth and glaring eyes. "Shit!" Turning Naruto grabbed his crisp white button down and threw it on over his t-shirt which proudly proclaimed "… and then Buffy staked Edward the end." Buttoning his shirt Naruto grabbed the tie which was already knotted and slid it over his head followed by his school blazer. "There done." He pushed the knot of his tie up just below the undone collar button. The Uchiha's eyes darkened and he glared harder. "Your language leaves much to be desired, you were out of dress, and you have been insulting your school appointed representatives which shows a lack of school pride." Naruto snorted. "Give me a break Uchiha. Every one curses and everyone talks shit, its NORMAL. Do you know what normal is?" Sasuke smirked. "Your definition? I'm sure I don't but I do know what detention is and you have just earned yourself one. Today after school." Growling he leaned in getting right in the older boy's face. "Are you cracked? I just got back from being out two weeks. I have a ton of school work to make up and I haven't been outside my house for two fucking weeks!" Sasuke leaned in and Naruto could feel his warm breath and smell the sweet mint he'd chewed minutes before hearing Naruto's comments and stopping to listen in shock. "Do you want to push for a week Idiot?"

Neji pushed Naruto back hard enough for him to hit the lockers. "Watch your mouth, watch where you put your nose and if you ever speak about my cousin that way again I will break your legs." Tamari chuckled and then sighed. "Naruto knock it off. You were wrong, take your punishment like a big boy. Gaara has practice after school we'll drive you home ok?" Groaning the blond ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Fine. Where and when Bastard?" Sasuke took the slip from his pocket and wrote up the detention the signed it. "If you skip or are late it will add two more days." He passed it to Naruto. Glaring with more irritation then before he slammed his locker door, spun the lock, picked up his bag throwing it over his shoulder and snatched the detention slip from the pail hand. "Right. Fuc…" Gaara's hand when over his mouth and he fought a smile. "Thank you Uchiha, we'll be leaving now." He pulled Naruto away his eyes daring Kiba or Shikamaru to not follow or say a word. Throwing an arm around Gaara's shoulder Naruto sighed, "Thanks Gaara. What would I do without you?" A single brow slid up and the red head smirked at his friend, "Get expelled."

The group of seniors watched the four go two glaring, one just watching with a raised brow and a slight hum. Tamari laughed a little, "Come on, before we're late to class. Not all of us are blessed to be prodigies." She nudged Neji and headed off toward their class. He followed as the other two split off to their classes.

The end of the day finally came and Naruto pouted as Kiba headed to ball practice. Shikamaru hung around talking to him for a bit as he collected what he needed for his make-up work. At some point Ino had slid into his arms which were now tightly wrapped around her slim waist. She giggled hearing Naruto's unfortunate morning. "Serves you right. I don't know WHY you have to bate each other. You guys were friends weren't you?" Rolling his eyes Naruto shook his head. "You sound like my dad. That was grade school Ino. We were just kids, we didn't know any better… besides that was before he became a complete bastard." Sighing he closed his locker. "Look it's in the past. We don't talk. We don't hang out. We haven't had a civil thing to say to one another since we were twelve. Honestly I prefer it this way." Ino giggled as Shikamaru started nibbling her neck. "Ok you guys go get a room. I have to get to detention." He waved them off laughing. "You are a horn dog Shika." Eyes flashing with a smile his friend answered. "Takes one to know one, Naruto."

"Sasuke are you sure you don't mind?" Kakashi grinned at the Head Boy. He had detention duty but he really had no desire to spend his afternoon babysitting delinquents, he did enough of that when classes were in session. "Of course Mr. Hatake, I don't mind at all. I'm waiting for some friends and I was the only one to pass out detentions today, just a couple of kids. I'd be happy to take care of it." Grinning widely Kakashi saluted and gathered his things back up. "I do have tests to grade from today. Thank you Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he all but disappeared from the classroom. Sasuke set about closing the blinds over the window. Then the blinds on the back entrance and locked the door. He waited, leaning on the desk and watching the clock. He'd already flicked the lock on the main entrance and when it closed it would lock as well.

Naruto blew through and the door slammed shut as he hit the wall. Sasuke's hands pinned him in on either side of his head. "Eh?" Blinks dazed blue eyes looked up into deep black. "What the fuck Uchiha!" Naruto looked down for his bag and gasped as a tongue flicked over his ear. "No." Naruto's breath hitched as he spoke. Turning his face back he moaned as the soft lips pressed into his own. He opened up as soon as Sasuke's tongue flicked over his lips allowing it access to his mouth. They dueled for a moment and Sasuke used the distraction to slide fingers under the untucked dress shirt and allowed his fingers to tickle the hard abs and around to the fastenings on Naruto's slacks. Naruto groaned his head thumping back against the wall as the warm hand slid into the opening of his boxers and stroked his already hard cock. "Fuck me." He panted eyes rolling back when the Uchiha's mouth started biting and sucking at his neck. Without warning he moved up to lick and suck at Naruto's over sensitive ear. He smirked at the instant reaction Naruto had always been so easy to arouse; he'd missed that instant reaction. Chuckling when Naruto's cock jumped in his hand and started leaking precum the raven haired boy slid to his knees and sucked the wide head of the younger boy's cock into his mouth. Naruto swallowed his cry, his eyes closed and his knees went weak before he lost his control. "Ahhh, shit, mother fucking bastard… ahh yes." He gripped at the ledge of the black board to stay up right. Sasuke pressed Naruto's hips against the wall to keep him still allowing Sasuke to stay in complete control. His head bobbed as his tongue worked Naruto into a frenzy. Over and over as Naruto tensed with ever deliberate move of his mouth and twist of his fist which pumped the lower half of Naruto's shaft. "Sasuke!" Naruto would have been embarrassed about how quickly he'd cum if he hadn't been lost in the feel of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth wrapped around his dick sucking every last drop out of him. When he was finished the raven slid Naruto back into his boxers and stood smirking, pulling the zip up as he stood. Leaning in he once more kissed Naruto this time the taste was salty sweet and made the blond whimper. Pulling back Sasuke raised a brow. "Ok, ok… so aptly named." The sixteen year old grinned eyes still slightly dazed. "And well earned." Nodding once, the Head Boy slid his hands into his pockets and headed for the door opening it. "Detention is dismissed and turn the lights out when you leave Uzumaki."After a few dazed minutes to collect his brain Naruto looked around the empty class and did up his pants. Shaking his head he slid his bag on and went to find Gaara in the music room. There was no way that had just happened but he couldn't keep the wide smile from his face and Gaara eyed him suspiciously then entire ride home.


	2. History Lesson

Series: School Daze

Title: History Lesson

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the fandom. I am not making any money from this story. It in no way represents cannon.

Summary: Tamari gives a history lesson.

Over all series pairings (should I continue): Sasuke/Naruto; Neji/Gaara; Shikamaru/Ino; Kiba/Hinata – hints at and mention of Naruto/Gaara; Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/OFC; others as they amuse me to do so…

AN: Taking a tiny break from Broken Promises. So once more with feeling, we return to high school with Naruto and the gang.

The Dead One: I couldn't decide if this would be a one off or not originally. But these boys just won't go away. Yeah… if detention had been like this or hell even proctored by someone like Sasuke I'd have gotten in a LOT more trouble.

Midnight Essence: I'm glad you like it. The more is coming just not sure how its going to click together. We shall see.

Jayden Nara: LOL Yup he simply couldn't let that slide… Naruto insulted his dedication and hard work. You know I started changing my spacing a bit ago because someone kept telling me it was too stretched out and I too find it annoying the way I've been doing it so I fixed and edited it.

Naruto slid onto the bench of the lunch table, legs on either side and fit himself snug against Gaara. He put in his best sad look, letting his blue eyes go wide and sad. Then his lower lip went out in a pouty frown. "Dad forgot to do the shopping again. I'm starving."

Rolling his eyes Gaara's lips twitched up in a smirk. Raising his fork he fed Naruto some of his rice. "Shut up Naru."

From across the room Tamari rolled her eyes watching them. "They really aren't fooling any one."

Sasuke and Neji looked up from their discussion and blinked at her. "What?" Neji asked following her gaze across the cafeteria. His face hardened seeing the red headed boy feeding the blond.

"Gaara and Naruto. I wish they'd just get back together so we stop playing the, 'we wanted to date other people' game." Shaking her head she explained to the three boys looking at her surprise. "They started… seeing each other in seventh year. All the way up until right before they got here. Then they decided they need to see other people. The only thing that seems to have changed is that they are not calling each other boy friend anymore." She smiled softly. "You know Naruto is the one who got Gaara to get that stupid tattoo?"

Neji shook his head frowning. "I'd always wondered how he'd managed to get it."

"Uh, Naruto talked him into it. He chose the Love kanji for Gaara. Its supposed to remind Gaara every day that he is loved. Naru let Gaara choose one for him. He put it on Naru's belly since it's so sensitive." Tamari grinned shaking her head. "Evidentially it has made him even more sensitive. It's some sort of old seal; it's supposed to keep demons locked away. They really are good for each other and oddly romantic."

Sasuke and Neji turned to look at the table in question. Naruto was smiling brightly and being fed more of Gaara's lunch. Gaara was even smiling at something Kiba was doing. It was nauseatingly adorable. The bell rang ending lunch and everyone started to clear out rushing for their next class. Gaara and Naruto chatting and nudging each other down the hall before separating. Two pair of eyes watched their every move, one pair black and the other pail lavender.

"Hey Gaara I'll catch you after basketball practice ok? In the car park, I'm staying at your place tonight. Enjoy your cello." Naruto made an exaggerated sad face and gripped his shirt over his heart as Kiba rolled his eyes dragging the blond off. "I really think you love that cello more then you love me."

Gaara snorted, "I love most things more then you, Moron. Go get all sweaty. I've got to use my talent." Gaara waited until his best friend was out of the line of site and turned away from the music room and toward the student council meeting room. Waiting until the rooms and halls emptied he slid in. There was no meeting today and the room was blacked out and empty.

He heard the lock click and moaned when the lips of his lover met his neck. He loved these afternoon. The hands made quick work of his pants and shorts, Gaara kicked both off as soon as they pooled at his ankles. Then bent spreading his legs letting the talented fingers work him open. "Fuck that feels so good! Oh god… Neji please." Shivering Gaara licked his lips and gasped then the older boy hit his prostate.

Neji didn't have the patients or inclination to wait. Turning the smaller male around he lifted him, pressed his shirt covered back against the wall and slid home. "So fucking tight. Gods you are always so tight." Lips attacked the red heads neck and then moved up to his mouth.

"Neji, MOVE." He ordered leaning in to attack the Hyuuga's mouth. "Ahh… yes, yes just like oh please… it's been a week. Please just…" Licking his lips Sabaku leaned his head back against the wall. His hips thrust meeting Neji's driving force, he was moving harder than usual he seemed to have more desire to pound Gaara senseless.

"Ahh, ooh I'm gonna come… Neji, Neji fuck me." He whimpered legs tightening around the older boy and hands fisting in the long brown hair.

"Are you fucking Uzumaki?" Naji growled looking up into the lust clouded green eyes. Confusion came across Gaara's face before his world exploded. Cursing the brunette thrust faster into the warm squeezing heat. "Gaara, my Gaara…" He whispered into the pale neck eyes closing as he breathed deep coming down from his orgasmic high.

Moving he let Gaara down and held him until the other boy was steady on his feet. Panting and smiling Gaara went to his bag pulling out some wipes to clean up with. "You bring the lube, I bring the clean up." He tossed a packet at his sister's friend.

Neji watched him clean up and dress. "Are you fucking Uzumaki?" Gaara stiffened and pulled his bag up then his cello.

"What business is it of yours?" Finally he turned to face the cleaned up boy. "We fuck… nothing else. Your rules, who and what we do outside of this room is something else."

Grabbing Gaara by the arm he pinned the shorter boy against the wall growling. "If you're fucking that idiot it is my business."

"Get off. I have to meet Naruto to walk home, if I'm late he realize something up." He pushed away and sighed. "You haven't stopped screwing around to keep up appearances. You made us fuck buddies." Shaking his head Gaara unlocked the door and before leaving he looked at Neji. "Don't call my friends idiots. Don't talk shit about Naruto… he's been there for me when no one else has been and he's all I've got."

Neji stared after the red head and made the same promise he had made since stumbling upon the red head in his room jerking off, this was the last time. He'd been unable to stop himself. Gaara had looked so beautiful naked, hand moving up and down his cock and two fingers deep in his own hole. He'd shown up early to the house and let himself in. He was heading to Tamari's room as he always had when they were to meet at the blond girls home for something. This time however her baby brother had been home. He'd left his door slightly cracked and Neji had heard the strangled noise. Hearing the sweet mewls the brunette had been unable to stop himself from looking and what he'd seen drew him into the room and over his pliant body. They'd fucked right there on the bed. Neji couldn't help but feel guilty, he was one of Tamari's few friends and he'd just taken advantage of her baby brother. He'd instantly told Gaara that could never happen again and the boy had just agreed.

Then it happened again, twice more before Neji had given in and offered what he felt was a reasonable compromise. And so it had began, he'd never considered another might cause conflicts for him. Never considered Gaara might have someone else or even want someone else. He had no idea what he was going to do but he knew he had to do something. The way Gaara had stuck up for Naruto said so much about his feelings for the other boy and Neji was forced to sit in a chair from how sick it left him feeling.

There is a History Lesson pt II, where Sasuke has his say on the matter... feedback will make me finish it faster. :0) Yeah yeah... I'm a bad evil manipulative writer.


End file.
